My Life
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: Read Authors Note which is sadly my last update on this story.
1. Preview

**Author note:**

**Hey this is my first story a Courtoah! Don't like don't read. There aren't alot of this couple and it is my fave. Please enjoy and please critisise but be polite it is my first story. Oh and TDA: CM and TDWT never happened. **

Intro:

It was after TDA and Duncan had won. All the couples broke up because TDA made them loose their touch. Gwen and Courtney were hated by almost everyone, and they hated eachother. Trent, Cody, Justin and Harold became the best of friends. Leshawna and Heather's friendship has started well. Ezekial is being accepted by Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Izzy whose fave words were: "eeeee!" Exept Izzy who shouts "Waffles!" They teach him to be a 'normal' teen. Duncan, Geoff and DJ still are still the famous trio and recruited Owen. Bridgette was the only one besides their respective ex-boyfriends who liked Gwen and Courtney trying her best to make them friends. Noah was a loner, all he did was read books. And to think TDA created this? Think to yourself was this how they were like when they went to the island?

**Author Note: That is it, but I will give you sneak peaks.**

As Courtney finishes reading the letter she finds out that a certain someone is her cousin. "He's my what!" She shouts.

Geoff eyes widen the size of saucers when he read the news. He was getting a step mum and a sister to go with it. But why her?

Noah sits on couch, he starts to read his book but for once he isn't interested. He looks at the facts and realises it's her. He whispers "Oh my gosh."

Gwen was in shock she never thought she'd like him. They're just friends! She can't like him, but as she thought of him she couldn't help but smile and say "I can't believe I like...

**Authors note: Sorry for the short amount. But I gave you sneak peaks and a recap of what happened. But here are some questions:**

**Who is Courtney's cousin?**

**Who is Geoff's Step sister?**

**What is Noah talking about?**

**Who does Gwen like?**

**All will be revealed on My life.**


	2. Alex?

**AN: Greetings and sorry for the wait, uploading is a pain to my parents so yea must do this sometime when they aren't on. Here is the first official chapter.**

No-ones POV

It was a bright sunny day, not one single cloud in the sky the birds are singing and YEAH RIGHT! It was a stormy day the cast of TDI inside PDL (Playa des losers) doing nothing but reading fanmail.

Gwen's POV

So here we are in this room reading fan mail. Noah must be the only one happy since he never lets a book stray from his eyes. Miss stuck-up CIT must be happy with someone feeding her ego.

"How much fan mail about me and Duncan am I going to get?" The devil speaks.

"I got plenty of me and Harold letters hun," Leshawna says.

"The letters about me and Trent are never-ending." I add in.

Courtney's POV

Little miss goth girl has fans? Must be because of Trent. I find a letter from my dad, I could swear my heart stopped as I dropped the letter and I ran upstairs to my room.

Geoff's POV

So I was about to suggest a party then mocha ran upstairs. I see people give her wierd looks until Noah picked up her letter.

"She must have problems with her dad because this letter is from him" Noah said.

"Now that I think about it Princess never mentioned anyone but her mom" Duncan added.

Just then mocha came downstairs with red eyes and a hanky.

"Noah may I please have my letter?" She asked, politely at that what happened to the uptight dudett. Noah handed it to her and she thanked him. She opened the letter and she smiled.

Courtney's POV

I came downstairs after crying, I don't let nobody see me cry. I got my letter from Noah and read it to my self it said.

_Dear Alex_

_Hey I miss you so much me and Mellissa were happy to see you on TV but we were shocked. You are never one to follow to rules and act like you're mother. I'm sorry she took you away it was out of my hands. But the look on Mel's face was priceless when she saw you. So do I call you Courtney then? Anyway you're mother agreed with me asking you to come back to Acorn Valley (AN: I made it up.) Your choice until I hear you're decision._

_Love from_

_Dad_

_PS: Mel says Hi._

I cry as I see the name Alex, nobody has called me by my real name in years. Everyone stares at me, and I call my mom. "Hey Courtney, what is wrong?" My mum answers, she hates my name that my father game me. "Tell dad I'm coming home to him, I hate living with you and you're expectations. I hate that you hate me and you wish to take me away, so take me back to my father!" I hang up not wanting to reply and I run upstairs.

Noah's POV

Courtney reminds me of my ex Alex. Alex was a deliquent though and never followed her mom's orders. Funny thing is Courtney looks like her, exactly like her execpt Alex had piercings. I wish she was Alex so I could apologise for leaving.

_Flashback_

_A girl that looks like Courtney but younger and with two neon green streaks a nose piercing, four ear piercings on the left ear and one on the right looks up crying._

_"You could've told me" She says through her crying._

_"Alex I didn't want to hurt you..." She interuppted._

_"How do you think I feel now!" She cried._

_"Look..." But again she interupptred._

_"I understand but, I wish you told me sooner."_

_"I'll miss you Alex" I said_

_"I'll miss you too bookworm" She said smiling._

_I chuckle at my nickname. "Way to ruin the moment." I said._

_"What no sarcasm with you're food?" She said giggling._

_"I was thinking some salt would be better" I said looking at her smiling._

_"Noah, we're leaving!" My mum, Janett yelled._

_Then Alex gave me a quick peck on the lips and said "Good-bye bookworm."_

_"Good-bye Alex." I said as I walked away. She cried and waved, I realised I must've hurt her Alex never cries._

_Flashback ends._

Bridgett's POV (While noah is thinking of his flashback.)

I ran up to talk to Courtney. I knocked on her door. "Go away," I heard her say faintly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I countered. Then the door opened.

"My mom doesn't like me and Noah doesn't recognise me." She said looking down.

"Noah?" I asked.

"Well I grew up at Acorn Valley and me, Mellissa and Noah were best buds. We were homeschooled along with other kids at the farm. At the end of year party me and Noah kissed and we were officially a couple ande then he left on short notice a week later..." I interrupted her.

"What a shower cap," I said.

"Hanging with Izzy?" She asked, I nodded and she sighed. We then went down stairs and we saw everyone looking at Courtney.

Noah's POV

"What got you're cage rattled?" I asked.

"Mom, and her attitude," She replied.

"You 2 don't see eye to eye?" I asked.

"Not exactly bookworm," she replied then smirked.

I looked back and remembered that nickname. Courtney had a hurt look on her face and I ran upstairs.

No-ones Pov

"Nice going," Gwen said. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Die in a hole" She said.

"Go to hell" Gwen countered.

"Rot in a cell then you can..." She was interrupted.

"Knoch it off!" Bridgett yelled. Everyone looked shock.

Upstairs...

Noah sits on a couch, he starts to read his book but for once he isn't interested. He looks at the facts and realises it's her. He whispers to himself "Oh my gosh." Then he cracks up laughing and falls off the couch. Talk about ROFL.

**AN: I think I rushed it a bit? But if I didn't it would be copying another story in my eyes. Coming up next... I ain't telling you've read enough previews.**


	3. Keep your wig safe

**AN: I am glad that people are reading this story. I might update quite late. Writing is one thing, updating is another, no-one but my friend knows I have this account. At the same time I am working on a one-shot. Heres chapter three:**

Noah's Pov

I was laughing so hard, then I stopped. My ex-girlfriend was with me for a long time and I never recognised her. There were alot of signs. Actually, there wasn't other than her looks, but she has changed what happened to my bad-girl well ex-bad girl. Alex Courtney Summers.

Courtney's POV

He walked away, he'll never realise it's me. Well I'm going to have to tell him, because Alex Courtney Summers never gives up. I used to be a deliquent though, what if he hates me? I then ran to go tell him.

Gwen's POV

So Bridgette got a head ache and went to her room, so I decides to hang with Owen, Geoff, Duncan and DJ.

"So I was thinking about having a party y'know, this may be our last time together dudes." Geoff suggested, but if he says party or dude one more time, oh forget it Geoff isn't the same without saying that. Ew I sound like a girl.

"I agree, this place could use some cheering up." DJ added.

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Owen said then made fun of dancing.

"This is going to be sick," Duncan said.

" Sick won't even compare to what is about to rain down on this household" I said to him.

"Should'nt you be arguing with Princess and having Malibu tell you to stop?" He asked

"Well 'Princess' is speaking to Noah or crying her eyes out coz her daddy wrote her a letter," I replied. Just then Geoff put his arm around me and said

"Hey dudett, you coming to the party?"

"I might, I've never been to one," I replied.

"I'll take that as a yes, c'mon you wanna help us plan then?" He asked me. Me, he asked me to plan a party? At least I'll avoid Miss stuck-up.

"Gladly," I said smirking.

"Awesome, my room at 10 and we can plan the most awesome party EVER!" He yelled.

"See you at 10," I said before I walked off smiling. Geoff has been really nice to me lately. **(AN: It is 3pm)**

Noah's POV

I was looking for Alex or as she is called now Courtney, I chuckle to myself. Back when we were kids she hated her middle name. She always stole her cousin's wig. Her twin was just as bad. Mellisa Aqua Summers, I wonder if Mellisa got brain washed by her mom then I ran into someone.

Courtney's POV

As I was looking for Noah I bumped into someone

"Watch where you're going!" We shouted at the same time.

"Noah I was looking for you," I said.

"Same here," He replied then looked in thought then looked at me questionly, then glared.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Known what," I reply.

"Don't play games Courtney," Then he smirked and added.

"Or should I say Alex." He finished.

"YOU KNOW!" I shouted and gave him the biggest hug ever.

Geoff's POV **(AN: It is now 10pm)**

Gwen just arrived but we were the only ones. Duncan was confined in his room after a prank on Chris, Dj's bunny got sick and Owen is eating his giant dessert. I explained this to Gwen and she chuckled and said

"Shocker, shocker and even bigger shocker" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now about the party..." She interupted me.

"Why did you ask me? I don't no jack about parties" She said looking down at the floor.

"Because you're cool bra, and what better way to learn what a party is by planning one" I replied.

"Maybe I should go to one first," She said. My face fell and I said,

"But the others aren't here bra I'd be all alone." Her eyes connected with mine.

" I know how that feels, how about we wait until morning? It's getting a little late." She suggested.

"Ok, at breakfast see you then," I said.

"Bye Geoff" She said before she walked out the door smiling.

Gwen's POV

He is so sweet, he is kind I can't believe that he doesn't hate me and say stuff like. "Stupid goth" or "wierdo emo" or "Wierd goth girl" like Heather and Courtney. He is so sweet, and likeable. I think I LIKE him. Woah.

Gwen was in shock she never thought she'd like him. They're just friends! She can't like him, but as she thought of him she couldn't help but smile and say "I can't believe I like Geoff.

**AN: Ha so now we know who Gwen likes, I could've done Duncan but I don't life DXG I like Gweoff though. So recap**

**Gwen likes Geoff**

**Courtney's name is Alex**

**Alex is an ex bad girl**

**Noah used to date Alex**

**Alex has a twin sister named Mellisa**

**I will call her Courtney until further notice.**

**Who is Courtney's cousin?**

**Who is Geoff's step sister? (Gee I think it is obvious)**

**All will be revealed in a chapter or 2! 3 If I'm evil.**


	4. Lol

**AN: First I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this story and my sonfic Courtney. It means alot to me. So here is the next chapter.**

Courtney's POV

"Can't,breathe" Noah struggled to say.

"Sorry but after 2 seasons you finally figured it out," I said to him.

"So how long have you known?" He asked.

"Since I first saw you," I answered then added

"Why didn't you recognise me?" I asked.

"Bad girl gone good," he answered.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"You look different Alex," he answered. I smiled, 3 years with my mum and no one has called me Alex. My mum hated my attitude and breaking rule ways. So she divorced with dad and dragged me away and taught me how to be uptight and stuck-up.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"After you left my mum and dad got divorced and mum took me with her to the city, I went to a private school and got spoilt and she taught me how to be a 'lady' or as I put it uptight and stuck-up." I answered.

"You never follow your mum's orders," He reminded me.

"Things change," I told him.

"A little too much," He replied then rolled on the floor laughing.

I sighed, things are so different now.

Gwen's POV

Geoff, his friends and I went to a table and started working out the party details.

"How about a Chris pinata?" Duncan suggested.

"Awesome bro, Gwen any ideas?" Geoff asked me.

"Pin the wig on Heather," I suggested.

"Nice one, we should be writing this down." Dj said.

Then we talked about songs and such while I kept sneaking glances at Geoff, he is so cute. I heard Duncan chuckle, does he know I like Geoff?

"Ok people you guys have alot more mail so get readin" I heard Chris yell over the PA system.

"Gosh" Harold somehow appeared then yelled.

Courtney's POV

So me and Noah walked down stairs, people gave us wierd looks while Chris was smiling, wierd. Then I saw my pile of letters

"oh my gosh," was all I said. Noah chuckled,

"Good girl bad boy pairing," he hasn't stopped laughing..

"Dude we aren't together anymore!" Duncan yelled.

"It's not that hahaha," Noah laughed.

"Courtney was..." I covered his mouth and whispered

"tell anyone and I'll murder you." Then he laughed.

"Dude quit laughing," Geoff said.

I took a letter and opened it, it was from my sister.

"Uh oh" I whispered.

_Dear Alex/Courtney whoever you are,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I miss you Alex, what happened what did mum do to you? I hope you know who you are now._

_Remember all our pranks? All the times we were bailed out of juvie (insert chuckling) What about Noah? You know he's on the show with you along with our cousin tip he's evil, sadistic. Remeber we used to dye his wig pink. Rub it in mud, good times good times. I miss you Alex and remember I don't care if you have turned into a clone of mum. Say hi to cousin ? for me okay._

_From_

_Mellisa._

As I finish reading the letter I find out that a certain someone is my cousin, but why him. "He's my what!" I shout.

Noah finishes laughing then he reads my letter, then he starts laughing again "you're ? cousin!" He says while he laughs.

Geoff's POV

That is so wrong!

Gwen's POV

I can't believe that he's her cousin!

Owen's POV

But doesn't he hate her? I'm confused so I'm gonna go eat.

Noah's POV

This explains nothing but it is hilarious and everyone else seems so think so!

Nobody's POV

Everyone is laughing then Courtney's cousin enters the room with a smirk.

"About time, I thought you were smarter than that Alex."

**AN:**

**I decided to be evil and not tell you who it is. But I have given you clues you just have to read them. Personally I think these two are related. I wanted to end a story at a cliff hanger since it is irratating. I like annoying people :). So yeah please review it makes me feel happy.**


	5. My lover

**Authors Note: Sorry haven't updated in a while but heres another chapter. Implied Trindsay kinda.  
**

Authors POV

"About time, I thought you were smarter than that Alex" Chris said while smirking.

"Christian, my fave cousin" Courtney said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm your only cousin Alex" Chris remeinded her.

"Hows your wig?" Courtney asked.

"Don't bring it up, and don't steal it!" Chris commanded.

"So Kyle is Courtney's cousin?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, which is creepy." Trent asnswered.

"Then how was she allowed on the show!" Heather demmanded.

"She didn't know I was her cousin, she forgot," Chris said glaring at Courtney.

"Well evil must run in the family," Gwen said.

"Oh yeah," Noah said then added

"Her mum is scarier then Jaws, her father is an ex-criminal her twin just as bad as Ale- Courtney and her cousin is a host that terriorises 22 teenagers on a whacky show."

"Oh my gosh I'm on that show!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"You sued your own cousin you know," Gwen said changing subject.

"I should've said all the times you terrorised my wig," Chris said slapping himself. Then he added

"And your criminal record and that you went to juvie 15 times."  
"I'm leaving," Courtney said and she left.

"I'm going to grab something to drink" Lindsay said heading towards the eating area.

As she left you could see Trent staring at her.

"I think Elvis likes Lindsay," Duncan announced.

"Really we never knew," Noah said sarcasticly.

"Like we never knew you like Courtney," Trent countered.

"At least she knows my name, and knows me and I know her better then everyone including Chris," Noah stated.

"I hear no denial, so you like her!" Trent said as Noah turned very light pink you can barely see. Then he smirked and countered

"No denial about Lindsay,"

Trent turned very light pink like Noah.

"None of you are in denial" Gwen reminded.

"She has a point dude," Geoff said.

"Speaking of which Geoff likes Gwen," Cody announced. Geoff looked nervous.

"Maybe I like him back," Gwen said. Geoff smiled and Gwen smiled back.

"A goth and a party person?" Duncan asked.

"A prep and a deliquent," Gwen countered.

"A goth and an elvis wannabe," Duncan counter-countered.

"Well at least I'm not in denial," Gwen said.

"I was never in denial," Duncan reminded.

"Dudes chill," Geoff said trying to break it up.

"Where's Trent?" Dj asked.

"Probably went to 'get something to eat'" Noah said using quote finger thingies **(AN: dunno what it called).**

Trent POV

I walked into the eating area and saw Lindsay alone drinking some water in a bottle. Then I decided to tell her something

"Hey Lindsay

**Too be Continued**

**Sorry but I like cliffies and now you know Courtney's cousin BE HAPPY PEOPLE! Thank-you to people who are reviewing and please review.**


	6. Now I know I like you

**AN: Sorry slow updates but I am slowly becoming more commited just send reviews please so i am in a writing mood. I am also making a create an OC story. Characters with powers Total Powered Drama.**

No ones POV

"Hey Lindsay" Trent said to Lindsay as he spotted her alone in the eating area.

"Hey, Trent right?" Lindsay asked making sure to remember his name.

"Yes, you got my name right," Trent replied.

"Yay, sometimes I can be a dumb brunette," Lindsay told thim.

"Lindsay-" Trent tried to say but got cut off by Lindsay.

"My real hair colour is brown, but I dyed it blonde so I would be prettier." Lindsay told him, and Trent said to her

"But you don't need to be beautiful."

"But I am too dumb to be ugly," she told him.

"You are sweet, funny and kind that makes up for it," Trent told her.

"Thank you, you're so sweet and funny and kind too, you're almost too handsome aswell," Lindsay said then giggled.

"You're beautiful too, on the inside aswell," Trent said.

They then stared into each others eyes thinking the same thing.

He/she's so sweet, I can't help but falling in love eh.

Meanwhile...

Chris walked away short after and Geoff asked Courtney

"So you know his biggest seceret?"

"Yes I do, but who said I'm telling it," Courtney replied.

"After 2 seasons of him torturing you, you won't tell him you're seceret?" Gwen asked.

"No he's my cousin, I'm not a total *beep*" Courtney replied.

"Yes you are a complete *beep*" Gwen said.

"You're a major *beep* *beep*" Courtney countered.

"At least I'm not a cold hearted *beep*" Gwen replied.

"You're the cold hearted *beep*, you dumped you're boyfriend for no reason and you stole mine!" Courtney yelled.

"I never stole him! You're such a *beep* for thinking that! I like Geoff!" Gwen yelled but then blushed at her words and ran away.

"Wow, this show has so much drama it continues off camera," Izzy said.

"You had to ruin the awkward silence," Owen said.

"So you could eat it?" Justin said, "because you need to loose a few pounds." He added.

"Don't talk to Big-O like that!" Izzy said.

"You have to go through us too," Duncan said.

"Yo dudes chill out," Geoff said.

"Oh go chase that Goth *beep*" Courtney said.

"You're the *beep*," Geoff snapped.

"Says the dude who said chill don't *beep*en snap at her," Noah said.

"Bookworm likes a certain C.I.T," Izzy said.

"Well, um, err," Noah stuttered then ran off.

"I hear no denial!" Izzy yelled after him.

Later on at night...

Geoff went up to Gwen's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked but before Geoff answered she said

"Just beat it."

"Yo chill dudett it's me," Geoff said then Gwen opened up the door.

"Hey, umm about earlier umm," Gwen said but before she could finished she felt a warm pair of lips crush against hers.

"I like you too remember yesterday?" Geoff said smiling when they broke apart. Gwen then smiled.

"But why? I'm a goth and you're a party dude?" Gwen questioned and added "it isn't that compatible."

"But to me you're more than a goth, you're sweet, kind. You might have a bit of a temper but I find it cute." Geoff said.

"Thanks Geoff, you're a really nice person" Gwen told him. Then she kissed him. Duncan walked out of his room to find them at Gwen's door kissing and chuckled to himself and said

"Who didn't see this coming." Then he walked back into his room.

When they broke apart Geoff said

"Night dudette"

"Night Geoff," Gwen replied and gave him one last peck on the lips before closing and door and sighing.

After Gwen shut her door Geoff went back to his room and sighed. He thought _I think I'm in love with her._

He then went to sleep and had a lovely dream about Gwen and the party he was going to throw next weekend.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to add more, well Geoff and Gwen are now a couple in this story and I am starting to develop Trindsay. Well we know who Gwen likes, we know Courtney's cousin, we know what Noah's talking about but who's Geoff's new step sister?" By the way I've changed it he is getting a step dad not a step mum. Please review if you review it makes me want to write more. Sorry if this causes some confusion but I forgot about the other chapter.**


	7. Author Note, Sadly last update for this

**Ok so bad news, I can't continue on with this story, life is giving me too much fruit, I have apples, lemons, grapes, limes and oranges. Also known as social life, school work, other story, after-school activities and most important my family. I can not continue this but if any of you want to continue this... GO FOR IT! You can even start this story from scratch, don't even ask for my permission.**

**I'm truley sorry.**

**-PenguinsRcute.**


End file.
